FFXIV OC Fanfiction - Dinner is Served
by moenbrydas
Summary: thats it! ive come up with a new recipe!


The dark haired roegadyn woman guided herself into the kitchen, reuniting with her fellow chef within the Dragon's Scales.

"Oh hey, what's goin' on out there?" Alex asked, while he continued to scrub a dirty pan in the sink.

"To put it rather simply, a filthy careless rat has entered the building." Moira scoffed.

Alex then turned to look at Moira as he noticed her sudden odd change of mood, compared to her usual motherly self.

"U-uh.. alrighty..." Alex had no idea what Moira was talking about, and decided not to pry further into the problem.

"My ex husband. The man i left... and the man that i was accused of murdering is currently here with us. Alive and well." Moira gritted her teeth.

"I suppose Paris has some explaining to do?" asked Alex, as he awkwardly walked over towards Moira.

"He was a terrible husband, but i guess Paris still looked up to her father as a talented person. He began to care so much about his work... i felt like i didn't exist. All i can really do is put on a brave face for my daughter to.. keep things peaceful." Moira sighed.

"I see.. i'm so sorry." said Alex.

"No, i'm sorry. We have orders to do right now so there's no time for me to have a sulk and complain about my past." Moira said, suddenly rushing past the scruffy hyur in front of her. Alex reached for her shoulder, but then quickly held back.

"Shit." Alex whispered to himself.

"Okay, dinner is served." Alex said, placing several plates and glasses on the table.

"Wow, this looks amazing! Hmm? where is Moira?" Edmond asked.

"I'm doing this on my own, because i wanted to. But just so y'know, that woman is the one that made this food for everyone tonight... so of course it's amazing." Alex said, while looking directly at Edmond.

There was a moment of silence in the room, and Laris coughed.

"Well then, shall we dig in?" Edmond grinned.

Alex made his way back to the kitchen, but stopped in his tracks as he saw Moira in the distance. She was standing there, looking lifeless as she slowly chopped onions on her own.

"God, pull it together." Alex told himself. "Don't mess this up."

"Alex? is that you out there?" Moira suddenly raised her voice.

"Shit! shit. shit... shit!" Alex frantically whispered and managed to quickly hide.

"Huh, guess i'm seeing things. Man i feel old now." Moira let out a small chuckle, but it wasn't enough to make her smile.

It was getting late, and Alex decided it was a good time to finally have a chat with Paris.

"This is ridiculous. I feel like i don't know anything important about Moira, besides her cooking skills.." Alex sighed. "I doubt she even cares about me, hell she's even taller than me."

"Woah, where is all this suddenly coming from?" Paris was confused by Alex's confessions.

"She told me about Edmond." Alex replied bluntly.

"So, now you feel sorry for my mother?" Paris asked.

"Of course, that guy is a piece of work. i've always thought she was talented and an amazing person but now i just... definitely think.. that someone like her deserves better." replied Alex.

"So what do you need me for?" asked Paris.

"Has your mother ever been with another man?" Alex suddenly blurted out.

"Not that i know of.." Paris answered.

"Do you know if she's willing to love again in her lifetime?" The hyur man asked, as his cheeks went a little red.

"Geez, why not ask her that yourself? How would i know?" Paris replied. "Anyways, i'm sorry but i must leave now. I promised Gaius i'd rest."

"Oh.. well, thanks for the time." Alex said.

"By the way, my father is shorter than my mother. Height isn't a problem." Paris added, then made her way to Gaius' room.

"Seven hells.." Alex muttered to himself, scratching the back of his head. "I guess i'll go clean up the kitchen then hit the sack myself.."

As Alex approached the kitchen, he noticed that the lights were still on.

"Ugh. That bloody furball.. Laris! we're supposed to be saving gil and energy, not wastin' it." Alex sighed, searching the room for any more possible evidence of the carefree miqo'te.

"It's just me.. Laris was never in here." A quiet, sad voice erupted from the far corner of the room. It was Moira, sitting on the floor.

"I don't think the kitchen floor is very comfortable." Alex said as he approached the roegadyn woman. She looked up at Alex, and sniffled.

"This is embarrassing, I really didn't want anyone to see me get all emotional and stressed out like this." Moira admitted.

"Hey, don't fret. Today was pretty damn hectic." Alex kneeled down. "We all know you're a good person. Don't worry, once that bastard knows the truth he'll regret not giving you the love that you deserve... The kind of love that i've wanted to give to you everyday.. ever since i met you."

Moira's eyes widened as Alex offered his hand, lifting her off the ground.

"Alex.. I.." Moira stuttered, tears began streaming down her face. "I had no idea you cared about me so much.. What about Robin?"

"She has moved on. I was just somethin' for her to play with, and now honestly.. i want to have a real relationship." Alex answered.

"But... I'm just a single mother that enjoys cooking and studying.." Moira was confused as to why she would be desirable.

"Y'see that's where you're wrong. Just because you've had a rough past and had a kid that doesn't make you unlovable. Plus i think you truly underestimate what a fine lass you are. Your cooking is amazing.. Moira.. i really enjoy being with you when we work together, but i want to be more than just friends." Alex admitted.

"To be honest, i always felt a connection to you but thought a younger man like yourself would never love me back despite my young appearance." said Moira while wiping away her tears.

"Moira.. um do you mind.. can i... kiss you goodnight?" asked Alex as he reached for her cheek. Moira nodded and gave a gentle smile as she closed her eyes. Alex grinned then leaned in, softly kissing her on the lips.

"Hey why in seven hells is this light still on- oh.." Paris immediately stopped to try and take in what was happening right before her eyes.

"Paris!" Moira yelled out, while Alex awkwardly stood next to her.

"Relax mother, it's fine. I know my father isn't good husband material and you're an adult, so you can do whatever you please." Paris smirked. "I just came to get some late night drinks for myself and Gaius, i didn't expect anyone else to be still awake."

"Ah... alright." said Alex.

"Hmph. Maybe the scruffy one will be good husband material, but surely nothing compares to my Gaius." Paris sighed lovingly.

"I'm grateful that you found such an amazing partner, sweetie." Moira smiled.

"I wish you both good luck." Paris grabbed the bottles of wine and left the kitchen.

"So, i... guess we'll see eachother tomorrow?" Alex asked.

"Of course, silly. We have food to prepare." Moira laughed.

"I'll have some more kisses prepared as well." Alex grinned.


End file.
